


The Umbrella Academy

by Ploopyegg



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploopyegg/pseuds/Ploopyegg
Summary: Short/long stories about the umbrella academyWill write anything just comment requestsI write platonic and relationships even if not tagged!
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Give me TUA requests will write anything :D


	2. Bail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get diego having to bail a very high cuddly clingy klaus out of jail infront of his coworkers (extra points for diego being a softie deep down) <3  
> Requested by Kilo_Alpha_Tango_Echo
> 
> Hopefully this is okay :)

Diego was very annoyed. It was his first night off in months due to people quitting the police academy and not having enough police officers to cover all the shifts. He was looking forward to this quiet night to himself. He was going to make some awesome food and eat it in a piping hot bubble bath, but instead he was driving out to his job cite to bail out his stupid drug addicted brother. When Diego finally pulled up he got out of his car and pulled the collar of his coat up trying to hide his face from his co-workers. 

"Hey Hargreeves, are you here to get that no good brother of yours?" His least favorite co-worker taunted as Diego rolled his eyes and kept walking.  
He finally got to the bail area and pushed through the line of people waiting to pay their loved ones bail. 

"Hargreeves, Klaus hurry up get him out I don't have all night!" Diego angerly whispered trying to keep other co-workers from seeing him in the bail line. As the bailsmen ran to get Klaus, Diego turned to the angry line of people and shrugged.  
"One step out of this line and I will arrest you." Diego says as the man brings a very very high Klaus back out to him.

"NUMBER TWO, DIEGO, DEE, EGGO!!" Klaus yells across the room making Diego facepalm.  
"Klaus did you just call me a frozen waffle brand?" Diego grumbles.  
"YES BROTHER DEAR I DID I KLAUS HARGREEVES CALLED YOU DIEGO HARGREEVES A WAFFLE BRAND WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Klaus said as he started spinning and giggling and finally laying his upper half on Diegos shoulders.

Diego had no response to that so he just grabbed Klaus and started walking with him slouched half way across his body. "OH brother dear thank you for getting me out of that shit hole by the way it smelled like feet." Klaus giggled as he gave a big brotherly wet kiss right on Diego's cheek in front of his co-workers. Diego just laughed at the stupidity that was Klaus when he was high and readjusted his hold on him so he wouldn't fall not giving a single fuck about what his co-workers thought anymore. When they finally got to Diego's car Diego opened up the back door and all but threw Klaus in and with a final pat said "If you puke in this car you will clean it up." Klaus just giggled as Diego drove off away from his work place. Diego acts like he is tough as shit but 5% of the time he won't deny his soft spot for Klaus.


	3. Who the FUCK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get a Kliego in the sixties with Klaus finding out about Lila? (Maybe even a Lila and Klaus showdown) requested by pimpcess_jackie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah

Klaus was heated. If it were possible he would be on fucking fire right now. He finally got to see Diego again after he escaped the Psych ward and he goes back to Eliott's apartment and sees HER with HIM. Klaus just wanted to hug Diego but no he couldn't because his dick was in some PSYCHO he met while he was locked away. Klaus felt his heart breaking a little bit as he saw the blurred figure of Deigo and Lila rushing to get dressed. Diego was out of the room first and he made a beeline towards Klaus who just punched him straight in the face.

Klaus walked into the room just as Lila was zipping up her shorts.  
"Your big brother is a good fuck yeah?" Lila said as she grabbed her jacket not knowing what she just unleashed inside of Klaus.

Klaus got up in Lila's face causing Lila to smirk.  
"A bit jealous now are we?" She smirked.  
Klaus didn't smile he didn't even frown he just calmly walked over to the lamp and quietly unplugged it from the outlet making Lila confused until Klaus came running at her with full intentions of hitting her head with the lamp. Lila ducked and tried to run but Klaus caught her by the hair and pulled her down straddling her legs and started punching her saying "If you EVER touch MY brother again I will KILL YOU!" Lila punched Klaus in the nose not hard enough to break it but it was hard enough to catch Klaus off guard and fall off of her. Lila tried running again but tripped over the lamp causing her to fall and allowing for Klaus to catch up and beat her face in. He punched her eyes her nose her jaw, any new place that he could leave a bruise. 

Klaus stopped beating her after she stopped struggling and fell unconsious.

Klaus got off her and went to leave the room but was stopped by Diego standing their with a bloody paper towel up his nose. 

Klaus sighed and asked "Why Diego?"  
Diego shrugged "I was stupid I missed you and I didn't know if I would see you again." Klaus teared up and went over to Diego and gave him a hug. 

"If you do it again though it will end in more than just a broken nose." Klaus said angerly.  
"Now go explain to Elliot why there is blood all over that bedroom dumbass." Diego said to Klaus as he stomped away like a child.


	4. Hooked On Oxycodone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get Diego confronting klaus for relapsing? (With lots of hugs) Requested by Twix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from a song called S.O.S. (sawed off shotgun)
> 
> Also how Diego feels in this chapter is how i felt in real life when a loved one relapsed on drugs so just beware it might be angsty...

Klaus was so sick. He felt hot and cold at the same time and he was violently shaking and vomiting so much. He was alone in an ally he might have passed out a couple times but he wasn't sure. What felt like a while later he saw Ben looking at someone, someone who sounded mad but was crying, Klaus passed out again.

He woke up in the arms of Diego, his number one, his favorite brother. Klaus just turned into Diego putting his head on his stomach and wrapping his arms around Diego as hard as he could while Diego just sobbed.

Klaus looked at Diego and felt ashamed. He couldn't say much to Diego to make it better he knew saying he would stop the drugs would just be another lie so Klaus just Cuddled closer to Diego.

After an hour of just sitting in a nasty ally Diego picked up Klaus causing his world to spin and he groaned. Diego stopped moving and looked at Klaus. Klaus was pale and skinny more than usual and Diego frowned and his eyes teared up again. He didn't let the tears fall though he just continued to carry Klaus to his car and put him in the back seat and got in next to him. Diego turned to Klaus again and just wrapped his arms around Klauses neck which was a shock to Klaus because he was expecting to be yelled at or hit or something other than hugged. Klaus just covered his face with Diego's shoulder and snuggled him back.

Maybe he could get clean with Diegos help. Maybe he would really try this time, for Diego.


	5. I Don't Feel so GOod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther is sick but he gets an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry I haven't updated in so long i know i was uploading everyday but got distracted by COLLEGE. I also have not been sleeping like at all so if I upload anything that doesn't make sense let me know <3
> 
> Hey if you’re taking requests I’d love anything about Luther being sick with a cold (I just love whumping him and the thought of him being all sniffly and cute). No specific plot points just that being some part of the story Requested by honeyhoneybee! I think this is more whump than cute and I am sorry I will rewrite it to be more cute in the near future :)

"ACHOO!" Luther groaned. He was way to old to be getting sick and he was part Chimpanzee can they even get sick?! He flopped down on his bed the legs on it broken from years ago due to his size. He missed his mom and in a weird way he missed his childhood. His mom was always there to take care of him and if not his mom it was Allison, But now they were both gone. His mom dead and Allison with her daughter. Luther groaned again grabbing his box of tissues from his nightstand and walking slowly to the kitchen to make soup for himself. 

He hated being sick and he hated being alone but when he was both it was a whole other level of despair. He sneezed into a tissue again and tossed it on the ground before he grabbed what he needed for soup. Before he could even get the broth out of the fridge he felt dizzy which was unusual. He tried to grab onto something before he fell the dizzy feeling taking over, but it was too late it went dark and he felt himself fall.

He woke up to the smell of fire. He jumped up to turn off the stove remembering he had fainted and left the stove on. Luther really hated being alone, but it helped him with something he has been thinking about for a while.

"Sorry Dad but it's time I got a dog." Luther grinned at that thought then sneezed again. Maybe being sick was a sign he shouldn't but Luther did not care at this point, he was tired of being alone so he was going to do something about it.


	6. Team Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Five reacts to this apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BELOW PLEASE READ BELOW PLEASE READ BELOW!!!!  
> This might just be beyond way to much but  
> I am adding some tagssss cuz suicide warning
> 
> and vanya didn't blow up everything

When Five got to the apocalypse he was numb. He ran away from his family to a future where his family was dead. He was really on his own he didn't know what to do so he started walking.

Only 25 minutes into his walk he found a gun. He grabbed it knowing it could come in handy when not knowing what else could happen or what else could appear,

He walked for hours it seemed like until he found his family again, his cold dead family. He didn't know what to expect but he didn't expect to fall to the ground in utter pain from the loss. He screamed every single one of his brothers and sisters names over and over not knowing what to do anymore. He got on his hands and knees and started digging holes. His fingers were hurting he kept digging. He went on not caring about his hunger or thirst he just continued until 6 holes were dug. He got all of his siblings out of the rubble and into their holes in number order. Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, and Vanya. He covered them all with dirt and said a few words for each of his siblings. He will miss them deeply although he knows he will be there with them again soon.

Five sighs as he picks up the gun and aims it at himself.

*BANG*

It was a team of One 

now there is a team of zero.


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh

okay so i am in the Hospital and I have been for about a week. Erm I just got my laptop brought to me and I still would like prompts some of them i have saved documents of that im still working on because they are longer than i thought so expect those when im a little better! 

Stay safe loves


	8. announcment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks of covid-19 ahead

So i had started this as a way to get better at writing and to beat bordom. Then i cought covid, then i had to be put on a ventilator. I just woke up yesterday.. This isn't forgotten i promise i just need to be less sick before i continue. MUCH LOVE and stay safe please covid isn't a joke and it hurts.


	9. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus practices his writing after not writing for years and Diego gives him support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my fiance for being my support during this time <3 and thanks to everyone who is still hanging in here with me it means more than you could know.  
> This is just a practice chapter since im still hella groggy from my medical issues so my grammar will be worse than usual. I will continue your requests in the next post.

Klaus was annoyed, he just wanted to get a good start on a child book he promised to write but he had no idea where to start. Klaus was about to give up and take a nap when Diego walked in twirling a knife and smiling. 

"Klaus you didn't get anything done, what's going on?" Diego said confusion in his voice.  
Klaus shrugged   
"I was just about to take a break." Klaus said defeated.

Diego sat on Klaus' bed and pulled him over into his lap kissing his cheek softly causing Klaus to smile softly and press his head into Diegos shoulder.

"thanks babe."


	10. Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **EATING DISORDER WARNING**
> 
> STOP READING NOW IF THIS WILL UPSET YOU  
> I love you and would hate that you got upset by something i wrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this upsets anyone i am sorry. It is inspired by my own disordered eating behaviors.  
> Please contact a hotline or doctor if you are concerned about your weight and mental health. I love you and appreciate you all.
> 
> Thanks to Don't poke the bear for the wonderful idea!

Vanya was sick but she didn't have the flu or a cold but she had an eating disorder a mix of 2 actually and that was anorexia and purging. It was taking over her life so fast and she didn't even notice until Klaus found her during a really bad purge.

Klaus didn't even know Vanya had a problem until he heard her getting sick in the bathroom in the middle of dinner. He was walking past the bathroom to go back to the table and had heard Vanya spitting into the toilet bowl and saying she was fat to her self. 

"Hey Vanya are you okay?" Klaus said timidly not really knowing what to say in this situation.

Vanya stood up trying to get away but before she could take a step she collapsed causing Klaus to drop to the floor really fast and screamed for anyone to come help him. He could not leave Vanya alone like this.  
A moment later everyone else came running in asking what happened. Allison and Diego gasped seeing how ill her sister looked. How could they not see how skinny their sister got? Luther just was confused he didn't want to get in the way so he went to call 911. Five was angry he didn't see the signs sooner and was pacing back and forth muttering to himself . Ben was just pale he was a ghost and that was okay with him but he was just hoping Klaus didn't have too see a second sibling as a ghost because that would make him more sad.

Luther came back on the phone with the ambulance and felt for a pulse on Vanya. She was pale and clammy her pulse was shallow which worried Luther. As he hung up Vanya lurched and that made Klaus even more anxious. What if she had a seizure as well? Should i leave her alone or turn her on her side just incase? 

He didn't have to worry about that much longer as the paramedics got there and got Vanya ready for transport.

An hour later everyone was in a waiting room wanting news on their sister. Eventually they were taken back to an unconscious Vanya and they all had time to talk to her and spend time with her before a doctor came in.  
The doctor was optimistic that with therapy Vanya would be back to normal with her relationship with food but she would need the help of her family.

That was when everyone made a promise they would do anything to help Vanya live a healthy life again.


End file.
